


Nesting Eagles

by causticfuck



Series: Shiratori-loser Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Everyone gets makeovers, Gen, It doesn't work well when cuddles are added to the equation, Semi and Yams get teased a lot so they try to be discrete, Sleepovers, They go to Yamagata's house during break for good times, Ushijima and Oohira fight to win, his room is huge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 09:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10434678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causticfuck/pseuds/causticfuck
Summary: Sleepover at Yamagata's where Tendou takes over and Ushijima ends up in a headband like Ukai.





	

Yamagata bounced in and out of the room to make sure they wouldn’t have to leave later. He would enter with a mountain of things, disperse them, and leave, only to come back and repeat.

Tendou watched with amusement as Yamagata carried Goshiki into the room, sat him on the bed and walked out. Goshiki giggled lightly and thanked Yamagata.

Tendou laid back with a laugh and waited for the rest of their team to show up. Goshiki laid down next to him. Tendou pulled him close into a protective cuddle. Goshiki laughed and let Tendou do what he wanted.

“We get it, Tendou. You like Goshi! No need to rub it in our face that you have a new favorite.” Shirabu teased when he walked through the door. He was fighting Yamagata off so he wouldn’t get picked up.

“Cuddle pile!” Yamagata jumped onto the bed and tried to get the rest of their friends to join.

Semi slowly walked over, only to be sharply pulled onto Tendou and Goshiki by Yamagata.

Shirabu and Kawanishi walked in and vaulted into the bed.

Ushijima lingered off to the side with Oohira to avoid squishing their team mates. 

“Wakatoshi-kun! Join us~” Tendou called from the bottom of a giggling mountain. “Crush me.”

“I’m kinkshaming you Satori-san!” Shirabu leapt off the bed and pulled Kawanishi with him. 

“Yamagata, release me so I can get my face away from Goshi-chan’s crotch,” Semi pleaded.

The rest of the team collapsed into a fit of laughter when Yamagata only pulled Semi closer. Goshiki’s face practically glowed as he tried to wiggle out from under everyone.

“Guys come on, everyone’s here now. Get up so we can get to the good stuff,” Shirabu complained.

Yamagata groaned as he got up and turned down whatever music Tendou had picked for them to listen to. 

“Alright, we’re up,” Tendou pouted playfully. “What now?”

“Y’all are the guests, what do you want to do?” Yamagata asked.

Before anyone could suggest something, Tendou erupted, “Well! Since no one has an idea, I brought something for us to do~”

“This can’t be good,” Kawanishi whispered to Shirabu.

“I heard you and of course it’s good,” Tendou called over his shoulder as he dragged a heavy looking bag closer to the bed for everyone to see. “I brought all of my make up.”

“We can see that,” Shirabu sighed and got closer to look in the bag. He sank to his knees. “Holy shit! You have the good shit!”

“Language,” Ushijima reprimanded.

Shirabu rolled his eyes, “Really? I recently heard Goshiki using worse words.”

“And whose fault do you think that is?” Ushijima crossed his arms over his chest with a proud smirk.

Shirabu gasped and put his hand to his chest, “Now I would never!”

“Yes, you would so shut up,” Kawanishi squatted down between him and Tendou to rummage through the bag as well.

“Really Tendou, again?” Yamagata groaned.

“Yes, I want all of my friends to look and feel pretty,” Tendou said in a sing-song tone. “Even if they are ugly on the inside.” He threw a smug grin at Shirabu.

“Hey, now! That’s totally uncalled for, I haven’t done anything yet.”

“Yet, he says. I totally trust that.” Yamagata laughed.

“I’m gonna do Goshiki first, Shirabu you do Reon, and Yamagata you do Kawanishi,” Tendou directed. “Ushijima I’ll do you next, and Semi you can pick.”

Tendou pulled Goshiki down to sit on the floor near the bag with his back against the foot of the bed. Goshiki was pliant and calm through the whole process, he completely trusted Tendou’s skills.

They worked with minor interruption until Yamagata was laughing so hard and loud no one could focus.

When they collectively turned to look, Kawanishi’s face had five large penises drawn on his face in a dark brown. Yamagata was bent forward and partially reaching up to Kawanishi’s face with a blending sponge. 

“Really, Yams?” Shirabu’s condescending tone could cut through glass.

“I thought it might tone him down a little,” Yamagata was still giggling as he blended. “Just let me blend it out and you’ll see!”

They all turn away to finish what they were doing. Ushijima, Semi, and Reon were part way through a game of go fish. Tendou was putting fake lashes on Goshiki. Shirabu was putting the finishing touches on his own eyebrows because Oohira was easy to work on.

Yamagata gasped loudly, “GOD DAMN IT! It made him prettier!” He faked a sob.

Kawanishi raised his eyebrows, “How do you think I normally contour?”

Yamagata pouted with a glare and moved on to finishing Kawanishi’s face with a bright highlight. “I’m done with you, leave my presence and get me something to drink. Reon, do you want me or Shirabu?”

“No no no no no. None of that, no more dicks on faces. This is make up not a drunk frat house. Go take Semi’s spot in their game.” Tendou intervened. “Wakatoshi-kun, look at your kouhai~ Isn’t he cute? I can help it, with his bangs pinned back he’s just so cuute~”

Ushijima looked up from his game long enough to grunt and turn back, “Give me your 7,” Ushijima had a deadly look in his eyes.

Oohira groaned, “No.”

“Really,” Ushijima lifted a brow. “It’s the last card I need, I know you have it.”

“I want to win, so no.” Oohira stuck the card into the top of his sock and watched Semi get up to take his spot in front of Shirabu.

“Reon? Are you kidding me?”

“Wakatoshi-kun, it’s your turn~” Tendou tried to get Ushijima’s attention away from their stupid game.

“Not until I get that card.”

“Shirabu?” Tendou asked.

Shirabu nodded and waited until Semi was sitting with his legs crossed and out of the way to pounce and hold Oohira down while Tendou got the card from his sock.

“You are disgusting, this is not how you play cards,” Tendou complained the entire time. 

Ushijima’s face lit when he got the card and then he immediately abandoned it. He took Goshiki’s spot and let Tendou put a headband in his hair to keep it out of the way. 

Goshiki gushed at Oohira about his dark purple lipstick. Oohira returned the compliment with a gentle pat on Goshiki’s head.

“Wakatoshi-kun, stop flinching,” Tendou scolded. “I mean it! I’ve already finished your eyes, so stop.”

“You didn’t move during the winged liner, but your eyebrows are where you freak out?” Yamagata laughed.

“Semi, stop avoiding me,” Shirabu pouted.

“I don’t want to wear make up,” Semi scooted farther away.

Tendou perked up, “Oh? So if you didn’t have to wear make up, would you agree to the rest of what’s in the bag?”

Semi gave Tendou a cautious glance and nodded.

“OH! Yes,” Tendou excitedly rose to his knees. “Just let me finish Wakatoshi’s face.”

They watched Tendou struggle to put lipstick on Ushijima. He kept twitching and smearing it. Tendou got frustrated, he gripped Ushijima’s chin and held him still long enough to evenly cover his lips and clean up the messy lines. He excitedly shoved the lipstick into Ushijima’s hand and turned to rummage through the bag again.

He pulled out a pair of shiny purple tights and held them up with a large grin.

“Wear these!”

“Nope, nuh uh, never mind.” Semi backed away.

“So you want to wear the make up?” Tendou raised an eyebrow.

“Shit,” Semi sighed.

“Hey!” Kawanishi complained.

Semi groaned as he took the tights.

Tendou cheered in victory as Semi got up and changed out of his shorts.

Yamagata averted his gaze from the group with a red face. 

Tendou cheered again and Shirabu laughed with Kawanishi. 

“Get it boy! Look at those legs~!” Tendou clapped.

Semi glared at Tendou and sat back down next to Shirabu, who shared a look with Kawanishi.

At Shirabu’s nod, Kawanishi lunged and pinned Semi down. Shirabu quickly pulled out some eyeliner and got some on Semi’s face before he could successfully wiggle his way out without getting the eyeliner want in his eye.

Semi pouted as he moved to sit behind Yamagata. Yamagata looked like he was about to explode. His face was bright red and practically glowed as he stuttered his way through so half thought out compliment. 

The rest of the team joined in with more composure as Yamagata was reduced to bumbling silence as he stared at Semi.

Goshiki excitedly rambled about how pretty Semi is and then went off on a tangent about video games that brought Yamagata out of his trance.

He jumped up and coerced everyone into playing a round of some video game before they went to bed.  
Ushijima and Oohira used this new game as a way to break their tie in go fish. They aggressively took over the couch in front of Yamagata’s tv. They pushed and shoved each other until Yamagata recruited Kawanishi and Shirabu to pry the controllers out of their hands.

After Yamagata handed out blankets and pillows for them to make pallets to sleep on the floor, Tendou sat on the edge of his makeshift bed.

“Oh? You are making your pallet awfully close to Semi, Yams,” He sang.

Yamagata rolled his eyes and laid down. “Just go to sleep, Tendou. It’s late and I’m tired of hearing your voice.”

“Tch. Whatever, Yams.” Tendou rolled his eyes and flopped back. “Goodnight guys.”

Yamagata glared at the ceiling in the dark until Semi’s head rested on his chest. His arm wrapped around Semi’s waist as he turned over and snuggled close. They drifted off in that position.

In the morning they woke up to matching lock screen wallpapers on their phones, courtesy of Tendou and his love for mornings.


End file.
